Jigoku Tsūshin
by Ai liz
Summary: Crossover entre Beyblade y Hell Girl "cuando condenas a una persona de cavan dos tumbas...¿quieres probar a morir?" Denle una oportunidad! soy primeriza!
1. Chapter 1

Lo se, lo se, es que, son vacaciones y necesito algo para entretenerme n

Lo se, lo se, es que, son vacaciones y necesito algo para entretenerme n.n espero que no me quede tan mal, soy mala redactando y tengo una mala ortografía (creanme es muy mala) bueno ya se darán cuenta, bueno esto es un crossover entre Beyblade y Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl) la idea solo se me vino así mientras estaba dormida ó.o espero que les guste, queria hacer un fic de Jigoku Shoujo pero no había categoría ahí y luego vi unos capi de beyblade y en la noche a mitad de un sueño se me prendió el foco….espero que les guste, es una de las primeras historias que hago (la segunda)

Ni beyblade ni Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl) me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores Aoki Takao y Miyuki Etoo

Capi 1. Jigoku Tsūshin

Desesperado, quería encontrar una solución a sus problemas…todo estaba mal, ya no quería seguir así, muchas personas estaban en peligro, El era un sujeto siniestro, que haría lo posible para lograr sus objetivos, hasta que lo escuchó.

Jaja ¿has escuchado sobre el correo del infierno (Jigoku Tsūshin)? – eran unas jóvenes que estaban platicando cerca de donde el estaba – dicen que si te conectas a la media noche y escribes el nombre de la persona de quien quieres vengarte se ira al infierno – comentaba con su compañera mientras se alejaba

Correo del infierno, bien, quería enviar a esa persona al infierno ¿no?, quería que los problemas terminaran, y si no había otra solución, habría que intentarlo, y Así lo hizo, faltaban unos minutos para le media noche y estaba en su habitación frente al computador, viendo, hasta que dieron las 12 en punto y entro a la pagina, frente al el estaba la pagina Web de fondo negro, solo era cuestión de que escribiera el nombre de la persona que deseaba que fuera al infierno, y en el espacio en blanco el nombre de Voltaire Hiwatari, para después dar clic en enviar al infierno.

"¿me llamabas?"- se oyó a sus espaldas y era una niña de cabello largo liso y negro, sus ojos rojos, piel pálida y tenia el uniforme de marinerito color azul –

"Jigoku Shoujo"-pronuncio – etto…yo…

"mi nombre es Enma Ai" –interrumpió y seguido le dio un muñeco de paja- "si quieres que esa persona vaya al infierno solo jala el cordón rojo, sin embargo, cuando condenas a una persona dos tumbas de cavan, y tu también iras al infierno sin conocer el paraíso, vagar en el infierno bueno, después de que mueras-"seguido de eso la otra persona sintió que ardía en llamas- "el resto es cosa tuya"- fueron las ultimas palabras de Enma Ai

Al día siguiente en la BBA estaban algunos líderes de los equipos entrenando a varios niños, ya que según la BBA esto era mejor si ayudaban a otras generaciones y tal vez así, los torneos serian mas interesantes ya los equipos habrían sido entrenados por profesionales.

"que tal Taka?, como te va con…ah…Kasami?"-refiriéndose a una niña que Takao entrenaba y que se le dificultaba recordar su nombre-

"pues…no es tan mala y es Kagami, no Kasami, Max"- respondió Takao- "ah demostrado mucho potencial, mas de lo que imaginaba" – siguió Takao recordando que al principio había tenido problemas con Kagami por ser una niña-

"oh! Eso me alegra Takao, hum…venia a decirte algo, - Max estaba en pose pensativa mriando hacia arriba tratando de recordar el mensaje- a si! El señor Dickenson nos quiere ver, creo que hay una junta o algo así" – se encogió de hombros-

"bien, enseguida voy, solo termino con esto" –decía mientras se encaminaba hasta su grupo que entrenaba- "nos vemos luego Max!" – se despidió mientras Max se alejaba- " bien chicos…y chicas" –había recibido algunas miradas de las mujeres que ahí había-" el entrenamiento termina por hoy, muchos mejoraron, pero aun les falta por mejorar" –mirando a los niños-" bien, eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana"- se despidió de ellos, para luego dirigirse a la sala de juntas con sus demás compañeros de ex – equipo y demás de otros equipos.

Mientras afuera de la BBA se encontraba Enma Ai observando el enorme edificio.

"¿sucede algo señorita?" –pregunto Ichimoku Ren

"es un odio algo retorcido"-respondió Jigoku Shoujo – "Hone, Ren podrían investigar"- fue lo ultimo que dijo para después empezar a caminar en otra dirección acompañada de Kikuri que venia dando vueltas alrededor de ella

"hai señorita"- respondió la geisha viendo el edificio-"haaay…ahora como le haré para entrar"- se quedo pensativa

"¿que tal que entramos para jugar beyblade?!"- sugirió animado Ren- "o ¿ya estas muy vieja para eso?

"noo! Es solo que hum, no me interesa, yo quiero otra cosa"- Hone estaba algo ofendida por el comentario de Ren -"entrare como secretaria o algo asi, tal vez consiga información de nuestro cliente de esa manera" – decía mientras caminaba hacia la BBA

"aaah ni hablar, yo entrare para entrenar a los niños, creo que así será mas fácil" –estaba siguiendo a Hone-Onna

TBC…

Ay…si, me quedo mal ù.u , hice lo que pudee!! Enserio! No me maten! ToT jojo pero algo si les digo, no es ni Kai, ni Yuriy, ni Takao quien invoco Enma Ai...ù.u jejejeje fue algo que se me ocurrió cuando empecé a escribir el fic xD, hum…por cierto…cual es el nombre completo de el otro aliado de Voltaire? Boris? Quiero el original, es que…..se me ah olvidado ToT……bueno nos leemos luego! Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

Wiii volvi!! Bien, espero que este capi les guste n.n jojo, y perdonen los errores de ortografía y la mala redaccion, recuerden, soy primeriza xD, pero creo que es aceptable la historia ó.o oki….mmm sobre los nombres pues voi a utilizar algunos nombres originales como el de Takao, Hitoshi y Kyo, mientras que otros como los de Tala y Bryan se quedan en su versión americana n.n y recuerden:

Ni beyblade ni Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl) me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, Aoki Takao y Miyuki Etoo, esto se hace sin fines de lucro.

Cap 2.- Inicia

Estaba caminando por los pasillos de la BBA, la junta ya había terminado, era algo problemático y el causante del problema no era mas que Voltaire Hiwatari, que quería lo de siempre, tratar de conquistar el mundo por medio de las bestias bit, no entendía a ese tipo, ojala se fuera al infierno….el infierno…hasta en ese momento se pregunto si realmente existía, había mucha gente que hacia daño a los demás y no se preocupaban por irse al infierno, no entendía a esa gente y su forma de pensar…y en eso estaba pensando Rei Kon cuando caminaba por los pasillo de la BBA hasta que escucho unas risitas y vio a una niña pequeña de cabello negro, y ojos color violeta ( o azules como prefieran) , traía puesta una falda de mezclilla y una blusa color rosa, en una de sus manos traía un blade y miraba a Rei con mucha intensidad.

"¿Que haces aquí?"-pregunto el chino a la niña

"me perdí! Jeje"-le contestó la niña

"oh, te llevare hasta donde los demás niños entrenan, yo también voy para aya, dime ¿como te llamas?"- le pregunto mientras ambos empezaban a caminar

"Kikuri, ¿eres un gato mutante o algo así?" – le pregunto a Rei mientras lo observaba con mas detenimiento hacia arriba

"eh…no, je"- le respondió un poco apenado- "¿estas entrenando con Max?- le volvió a preguntar, tratándole de hacer platica con eso, ya que Max entrenaba a los mas pequeños.

"hum….te refieres al tipo que tiene cara de cachorro drogado o algo así?...sabes, a mi no me gusta le mostaza"- le contesto Kikuri haciendo muecas de desagrado- " y no, no estoy con el"

Rei solo la miraba sorprendido, ya estaban casi al final del pasillo.

"Existe"-reanudó Kukuri- " el infierno si existe" – y eso fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras salía corriendo del pasillo, dejando a un extrañado Rei

En la entrada de la BBA se encontraba el mayor de los hermano Kinomiya que estaba con Hone Onna, enfrente de una niña pelinegra

"¿Enma Ai?- pregunto extrañado Hitoshi-" hum…bueno, nunca es tarde"- decía mientras le daba unos papeles- " si te esfuerzas podras formar parte del equipo que represente Japón el un torneo mundial!"

"Arigato" – Enma Ai era una gran actora, o eso era lo que pensaba Hone Onna al ver a la señorita actuar, Enma llevaba unas mayas negras y una blusa verde larga, junto con unos tenis, su pelo estaba recogido por dos trenzas bajas y una gorra, mientras que Honne Onna llevaba un traje de secretaria color negro con una blusa amarilla y el pelo recogido.

"Bien señorita Hone, estar dentro del equipo de la BBA es un trabajo fácil, solo es cuestion de ordenarse y saberse acomodar"- siguió Hitoshi mientras miraba a Enma Ai llenar unos papeles

"Y yo creí que era algo pesado, ¿ella va a ser una alumna nueva?"- Hone Onna tenía que seguir su papel, aun teniendo a la señorita enfrente

"Si…la va a estar entrenando Kai Hiwatari, es un buen tipo, aunque su personalidad no lo demuestre a la primera impresión"- Hitoshi le sonrió a Enma Ai quien ya le entregaba los papeles y entraba a la BBA

"ya veo…y ¿es difícil aprender este deporte?- Hone Onna miraba por donde la señorita se había ido

"humm, no realmente, bueno, depende de la persona"- Hitoshi seguía y seguía hablando de las maravillas del Beyblade y lo que se tenia que hacer para poder dominar uno

Y así siguieron hablando mientras que en otro lugar estaban reunidos los ex – integrantes de la BBA revolution, junto con Ming Ming que andaba saltando por ahí, Tala Ivanov y Bryan Kutzenov.

"exactamente… ¿Qué hace Ming Ming aquí?- pregunto Tala a las personas que lo acompañaban

"ah…dijo algo acerca del amor y cosas así"- respondía Max un poco apenado

"con tal de que no empiece a cantar sobre esas cosas"-Bryan estaba realmente fastidiado, mientras veía como Ming Ming se colgaba del brazo de Takao

"bueno chicos, no es tan malo, alegra un poco el ambiente"- y como siempre Rei estaba viéndole el lado bueno a las cosas- " al menos alguien si esta feliz"- esto ultimo lo dijo viendo a Kyo

"ah, por favor" – Bryan puso los ojos en blanco- "esto es ridículo, y al menos tuviera ese micrófono que esa tipa tiene en las manos "- decía con una sonrisa maliciosa"- yo podría hacer muchas cosas"

"cosas que en estos momentos no nos interesan"- Tala le había contestado, si bien, el también estaba fastidiado de ese ambiente- "Por cierto Kai, ¿crees que tu abuelo consiga lo que quiere?, ya junto un ejercito de soldado, lo piensa hacer a la fuerza" estaba un poco preocupado

"es posible"- Kai respondió, mientras veía que una niña de pelo negro y ojos rojos se acercaba a el y le entregaba una hoja la cual el leyó- " Enma Ai"

"si…empezare a entrenar con usted cuando termine su descanso"- fue lo que Jigoku Shoujo contestó

Kai solamente la miró, esa niña era un poco extraña "de acuerdo, no será muy fácil, así que prepárate" fue lo ultimo que Kai dijo, después de eso Ai salio de ahí encontrándose con Kikuri que empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella

"Esa niña!!"- exclamo Rei

"Que? Enma? O la otra chiquilla?"- pregunto Bryan un poco burlesco

"la mas pequeña, Kikuri…es un poco rara…extraña"- Rei estaba confundido

"¿Por que lo dices Rei?- preguntó Kai

"Eh?...bueno, me dijo que el infierno si existía…"-Rei respondió – "me la encontré hace rato en los pasillos, después de que terminó la junta"

Ya ninguno respondió y solo vieron que Max, Takao, Ming Ming, Kyo se acercaban con otro joven

"Hola chicos! Miren, el es un nuevo entrenador como nosotros, su nombre es Ichimaku Ren" – presento Takao al nuevo entrenador

"Mucho gusto, espero llevarnos bien"- Ichimaku sonrió

"Si, bueno…ellos son Tala Ivanov, Bryan Kutzenov y Kai Hiwatari, yo soy Rei Kon" – siguió Rei con la presentación señalando a los susodichos

"Bien chicos! Se acabo el descanso, es hora de entrenar a los alumnos!" salto Max muy entusiasmado

" Bien…Ichimaku espero que te adaptes pronto" – Takao sonrió a pesar de tener a Ming Ming colgada de su brazo por quien sabe que motivo

"llámame Ren" – respondió este viendo que Hiwatari se acercaba a un grupo de joven en el cual se encontraba la señorita

"Bien, sueertee Ren-kun!! Takao-Kuun!!- Ming Ming muy alegre se despidió de este y por fin dejo a Tako mientras se iba a otra dirección

A lo lejos Kikuri los veía a todos empezar el entrenamiento, y sonrió.

TBC…

Allí…….no falta mucho para el final…bueno nos leemos después bye byeee!! los capis son cortos o.o asi que espero que no se molesten...jeje xD pero igual...a mi me gusta como me quedó, ya que es uno de los primeros que hago...se aceptan criticas constructivas!! pero no de esas criticas que me insultan ToT bueeeno! ahora si me voi!


	3. Chapter 3

Vaya, estuve a punto de no actualizar hasta Diciembre ó.o jeje pero bueno….llegamos a este capi…etto…Kikuri en el manga tiene los ojos azules, mientras que en Hell Girl se los ponen de color violeta, asi que ustedes deciden de que color los quieren….y si, aun estoy esperando la tercera temporada de Hell Girl!! Me pregunto si seguirá siendo Enma Ai

Capitulo 3. Fin

_"En este mundo se le llama destino al fino hilo que nos ata, se enrosca alrededor de los prejuicios,Odio, Tristeza, Todo acaba en Lágrimas.Tras las cortinas de la media noche, se consumará cualquier venganza pendiente."_

En un lugar donde el atardecer es eterno y las flores de equinoccio hay muchas, en una casa ya vieja…

"señorita, ah pensado en que tal vez, nos tomemos un poco de tiempo libre y participemos en un torneo como el equipo Jigoko team!" – Ren estaba alegra y sonriente, estaba recargado en la pared sentado con los brazos atrás de la cabeza.

"Recuerda que la señorita no tiene tiempo libre" – intervino Hone-Onna –"además, si participaramos en ese torneo, las probabilidades de que perdamos son…"

" vale, vale, ya entendí que no quieres participar Hone"- Ichimaku corto a Hone

"eso es por que esta vieja"- Kikuri estaba ahí molestando a la abuelita de Ai que estaba cosiendo, pero ya había decidido molestar un poco a Hone-Onna, ya le tocaba

"Hum…niña malcriada, Wanyuudo se ah de estar aburriendo bastante, esa persona no se decide a jalar el cordón rojo" – Hone Miraba el techo

"Se equivocan, siempre me cuenta cosas por las noches, anécdotas, aventurillas." – se escucho la voz de Wanyuudo en la casa

"Eso no le quita lo aburrida, solamente escuchar es aburrido, también hay que participar"- Ren decía con su actitud despreocupada

"WAAA…ya extraño al viejito calvo!!" –Kikuri estaba haciendo un berrinche

"ya callate!!...fastidias a la señorita!"- Honne- Onna la calló, por ahora

"no falta mucho…"- Enma Ai, que estaba viendo el monitor de la computadora que tenia enfrente de ella

Los demás solo guardaron silencio.

Mientras que en la mansión Hiwatari, los rusos de habían quedado ahí, pero solo Kai estaba despierto ya en la madrugada y estaba frente a la computadora.

"hum…correo del infierno…"- había escuchado los rumores, listó ya dieron las doce, media noche, solo era cuestión de entrar a la pagina y …-"Nosotros nos vengaremos por ti" –era lo que aparecía en la pagina, después de que una flama apareciera, el fondo negro y la barra para escribir el nombre de la persona…- "hum…no creo que valga la pena" – Kai apago el computador y se fue a dormir

Ya a la mañana siguiente en la BBA

"Bieeeen! Empecemos!!"- Ming Ming y Max estaban con los niños

"empecemos con algo sencillo" – Max habia empezado con un entrenamiento ligero con ayuda de Ming Ming

"Tsk! Para mi eso es demasiado fácil, eso no es nadaa! A nosotros nos ponían cosas mas difícil, cosas a muerte, eso es lo que falta hoy en día!.- Bryan estaba criticando la forma de entrenar de los chicos y estos solo se dedicaban a mirarlo feo, pero esto no afectaba a Bryan

"ya callate" – Hiwatari había hablado un poco fastidiado de la actitud de su compañero

" ja! Por favor…creo que tu eres el único que pone un entrenamiento pesado…bueno, no tanto…pero se le hacerca"- Bryan siguió

"Ya termine"- Enma Ai estaba ahí, parada enfrente de los dos

"Bien, descansa un poco" – Hiwatari estaba un poco sorprendido, los demás solo llevaban un poco mas de la mitad

"bien"- fue la respuesta de Enma Ai al irse a sentar a una banca

"¿Qué tiene esa niña?"- pregunto Bryan

"no lo se, pero es interesante"- dijo desinteresado Kai mirando para otro lado

"una niña interesante para Kai Hiwatari….ooooooooh! esto tiene que saberlo Tala !...y ¿saber por que?"- pregunto el ruso a Kai que solamente lo ignoro- " por que creo que Kai Hiwatari esta enamorado…de una niña…"

Lo único que recibió Kutzenov fue la mirada fría de Kai con –" no seas idiota, solamente ah aguantado demasiado bien el entrenamiento por un poco mas de una semana"

"claro, claro" – fue la respuesta juguetona de Bryan

Kikuri estaba escuchando, pero no decía nada, hasta que volteo a ver el techo, las luces de la BBA se habían apagado, y después se oyó el sonido de varios disparos…

"demonios!"- escucho decir a Hiwatari que solo vio que Takao al igual que Rei estaba agachados con los jóvenes y Max con los niños…

Mientras que una persona había corrido a los casilleros a sacar una bolsa llevándosela consigo.

Todos los Beyluchadores profesionales estaban con los niños al igual que algunas secretarias y el auto proclamado Jigoku Team por Ichimaku Ren, que estaba en el centro del edificio, todo apuntaba que había sido un ataque sorpresa de Voltare Hiwatari junto con Boris

"vaya, la señorita tiene razón no falta mucho" – Ichimaku estaba sonriendo, a pesar de que tenia una pistola apuntando a su cabeza

"Bien, esto solamente es un acto de venganza por arruinar mis planes" – Voltare estaba ahí, mirando a todos los presentes

"si, pero los niños no tienen la culpa"- el señor Dickenson trataba de negociar

"y que mas da, solamente son niños, piensen en esto, es bueno, si los niños se mueren será un gran favor al planeta, menos personas, menos contaminación, menos sobrepoblación no?- Boris estaba sonriendo cínicamente

Los niños estaban llorando, Hone- Onna trataba de animarlos junto con Max y Rei

"calmensen vamos a estar bien" – Rei hablaba en susurros

"CLARO! SOLAMENTE SON UN PAR DE VIEJOS INOFENSIVOS!- Kikuri estaba gritando, haciendo enojar a Voltare y su cómplice

"Niña…voy a matar a uno de tus amiguitos haber si te gusta, y haber si soy un ser inofensivo"- Boris estaba apuntando a un niño que Hitoshi traia

"no le hagas nada, el no tiene la culpa!"- Takao salio en escena – "creo que…yo soy el culpable de tu…fracaso"

"No te preocupes Takao…todo estará bien" – ahí estaba Ming Ming en la puerta con un muñeco de paja en sus manos

"Ella faltaba, seguramente llamó a la policia, vamos mátenlos a todos" – Voltare

"No lo creo Voltare…vete al infierno" – Ming Ming Jalo el cordón rojo del muñeco de paja

"se concede la venganza" – se oyó la voz de Wanyuudo, pero solo fue para Ming Ming…

En eso entran varios policías rodeando haciendo que todos huyeran…al menos los malos

Voltare había escapado y entra a una limusina

"rapido, ya sabe a donde" –fue la orden de este al chofer

"claro, lo llevare al infierno" – en eso se ve que Wanyuudo es quien maneja la limusina

" de que esta hablando??- Pregunto Voltare pero vio que la limusina se va a estrellar a una pared y en eso cierra los ojos…y al momento de abrirlos ve que esta en un lugar oscuro…y se encienden la luces, dejando ver que estaban varios cables conectado a el y algunos estaba con un liquido azuloso que se estaba yendo a su sangre…y ardía, ardía mucho

"Quitenme esto!!"- fue lo que grito

"vale…parece que nuestro experimento no funciono, por ahora" – sale Ichimaku Ren con una bata blanca- "aaah que mal…y si le inyectamos no se…humm…siempre quise inyectar humo de fuego…se podra?"- le pregunto a Wanyuudo

"la vida es corta Ren, asi que trata de satisfacer todas tus curiosidades"- Wanyuudo sonrio

"siii!! Lo hare! " – Ichimaku se había ido por ahí

" no soy un conejillo de indias!" –grito desesperado Voltare pero luego grito al sentir que lo habian cortado

"huuu! Sangre…jeje que pasara si a esta cortada le agrego vinagre…o ácido…" – Kikuri jugaba con un cuchillo y varios químicos a su alrededor, y sonrió, hacia Voltare- "tu dime si duele!! Jajaja – le estaba echando un acido en la cortada,

Voltare gritaba se estaba desesperando

"bien…es hora…confiesa tus pecados"- Hone estaba ahí

"no se de que hablas"- Voltare la miraba fijamente-" dejame salir de aquí, hay un error"

"hum…experimentar con niños, con su nieto…hum…eso no es bueno….mató a mucha gente…solamente aceleraron su ida al infierno jejeje"- Ichimaku estaba feliz de la vida

"Yo no tengo nada que confesar, todo fue por un bien jajaja" Voltare reia

"eso ah dicho señorita" – Dijo Wanyuudo a Enma que estaba atrás observando

"Oh Penosa Sombra atada a la oscuridad, Despreciando a la gente y haciéndoles daño, Un alma ahogada en un karma pecaminoso ¿Quieres Probar a morir? "

Ya se ve a Enma Ai llevando a Voltare Hiwatari al infierno….

" Regresa! Esto no esta bien…te pagare, te pagare enseriooo!!"

"Venganza completa"

Ya después de todo el ajetreo, la BBA estaba bien, Boris y los demás estaba en la carcel

"Todo esta bien ahora…" decid Ming Ming mientras veía en un espejo los dos circulos que le recordarían toda la vida que iría al infierno " je, cuando condenas a una personas se cavan dos tumbas"

"Ming Ming!! No vas a venir con nosotros?"- se escucho que la llamaban

"ya voooyy!!"

En otro lugar de la BBA

"te fijas, ni Enma Ai, ni los otros volvieron…"- Takao estaba meditando esto

"Quien sabe…" – fue lo que respondió Rei "tampoco se encontró a Voltare, solo la limusina vacia…"

"Tal vez este en el infierno…" dijo Ming Ming que acababa de llegar

Rei solo se quedo pensando y los demás no le tomaron importancia a lo que dijo Ming Ming

"entonces es verdad" – dijo Kai a Ming Ming

"que es verdad querido Kai?"- Pregunto Ming

"el correo del infieron y Jigoku Shoujo"- susurro Kai

"…….yaaaaaaayyyyy! Takao querido!! Tenemos que ir de compras!!- Ming Ming volvio a brincotear alrededor de los bladeluchadores

"aaay nooo! Esta niña todavía esta viva!!- se quejo Bryan

"tranquilo, nos iremos prono" Tala trato de consolar a su compañero

Fin

Ó.o jejeje que final….un poco pobre…no tenia mucha imaginación….realmente no se me ocurrió nada….bien…espero que les guste….3 capitulos…ó.o ieee espero que para dicembre haya mejorado mi forma de redactar ya que no voy a poder poner ninguna historia ni nada…la prepa absorbe mucho tiempo enserio……..cuando escribi esto…no queria que nadie se fuera al infierno, o al menos ninguno de los buenos…no tengo nada en contra de Ming Ming…de hecho nadie de la serie me cae mal…pero tenia que ser alguien!!...ù.u al principio pense en el señor D…pero noooo!! Ni modo…no queria que Kai se fuera al infierno…ToT nadie!! Bueno…espero les haya gustado! No me acorde muy bien de la frase de Enma Ai…pero por ahí iba ….bien…eso es todo…ó.o shuu no tengo nada en contra del Yaoi…de hecho no tengo nada en contra de nada ó.o ….asi que doy permiso de que haya secuela o algo asi ò.o o lo que sea…..xD una reeditacion no haría daño…xD jejeje bueno me voi!! Bye byeee! Creo que solo los leere los domingos…..ToT…y les dejo esta genial frase fe Hellsing!! xD crossover! Crossover!! No ¬¬ ya es mucho…ù.u y si hago un crossover con Lucky Star? NO ¬¬ ya fue mucho…ù.u ni modo

"Darse por vencido" es lo que mata a la gente...Solo cuando una persona se niega a darse por vencida ganan el derecho de caminar por el noble camino de la humanidad

Alucard en la 4ta ova de Hellsing


End file.
